


Say it over and over again

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: I Love You, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joe getting off on Nick saying 'I love you', Nick being oblivious at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it over and over again

Being in love with someone can cause strange things to happen, Joe figured out. Frankly, he would have expected it to happen sooner if it was going to happen at all, this phenomena or whatever it was that connected his emotional heart to the glands in his dick, but apparently these things can just pop up, quite literally, whenever they want to. Nick doesn't even do it on purpose and Joe's aware of that, especially since he's never told Nick that he's in love with him. At first Joe just thought it was a coincidence that he felt a jolt through him when Nick told him he loved him. Like, maybe he was already getting horny from something before, and so hearing Nick's voice mixed with whatever else it was made his cock jump a little. The first time it happened, he'd blushed just slightly before laughing and telling Nick he loved him too. Maybe Nick looked at him a little strangely because of his random fit, but Joe hadn't cared at that point so much as he cared about not getting hard.

After about five 'coincidences' Joe relented to the fact there was a connection there, feeling very frustrated over it. He wasn't going to tell Nick to stop, never, so he knew he was just going to have to live with it. Normally the arousal it would stir within him would fade away a minute or so later. At some point though, about a month later, he found out that when Nick was touching him while he said it, it lasted longer, and when they happened to be looking each other in the eyes, it was double, even triple the amount as just hearing the words. After the first time he spent five minutes inhaling irregularly deep to try and ease it out of his system, he decided that any time it looked like Nick was about to say those few words, innocent as could be, that he would just have to close his eyes and shrug his brother off as gently as possible.

\---

Just after playing a concert one night Nick came up to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder from the front and pulled him in close. Joe pulled away almost immediately and closed his eyes, but not before he saw the confused look on Nick's face. He then proceeded to feign an irritation to his eyes. "Joe, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just something in my eye." He felt a body come closer to him, Nick stepping into his space, and then fingertips were gently placed, one over, and one under his eye. Joe pulled back a little more. "Nick, it's okay, what if you push it in more? Don't."

"Joseph, just let me see. I won't even touch your eye!" Nick steadied Joe by placing a hand over one shoulder and used his fingers to pull the eyelids open, looking in. "Joe, I don't see anything. Does it still feel like it's in there?" Feeling stupid, kind of bad about lying to Nick, Joe pulled away again and Nick let him, before he shook his head no. Nick chuckled a little. "You're such a baby. I can't believe you reacted like that." Joe might have punched him in the shoulder or something if his little brother hadn't been rubbing his back as he said it. That little episode of being a spaz had saved him for about an hour and a half, maybe two hours, and saved him completely from how harsh he knew it could have been.

He knew as he pulled the covers back on his hotel bed that one of them was going to say something that would lead up to it. Resigned, Joe slipped one of his arms under the pillow and laid his head down on top, letting his other arm lay flat along his side as he faced the wall. "Night Nick."

Yawning, Nick laughed beneath it, happy from the way the concert went. "Night Joe, love you." Joe felt it immediately, bit his lip a little. It didn't matter how many times it happened. It still felt like a bolt of lightening through his body, but of course, much less intense.

Choking on his spit a little and trying to sink down into the bed as much as possible, Joe said as normally as he could manage while squeezing his eyes shut tight, "I love you too, Nicky."

\---

A week later Joe had a pretty rough night. He had reached out to one of the fans from stage, just to shake his hand, but the guy had taken it as an invitation to pull Joe into the crowd. He'd almost been ripped from the stage before the security gaurd batted the man away, before Nick had run up behind Joe and put one arm around his waist while he tried to disconnect Joes' fingers from the lunatics' with his other hand. When they got back to the hotel that night, Joe half convinced himself Nick was going to try to sleep in his bed with him before Nick tossed him his glasses from the dresser before flicking off the lamp on the side with his bed, climbing in and saying a somewhat tight, "Night Danger," no 'love you' attached. Joe almost missed the wave of arousal he'd gotten _nearly_ used to feeling every night.

The next day Nick was over-affectionate, keeping close to Joe's side, keeping an eye on him like someone might come out of the ground or something and pull Joe under. Maybe he hadn't realized as it was happening the night before, how close he had come to some pretty serious injuries; maybe Nick had realized exactly what had almost happened. Whether that was the case or not, Joe accepted the touching, the extra smiles and protective eyes, but even though he loved to hear it, by lunch time he had heard Nick tell him he loved him a handful of times. By the end of their concert, it had spread through the other hand, and as they walked into their shared room that night, Nick flipping on the light and then letting Joe enter first before closing the door behind him, Joe had to use his first toe to count when Nick smiled, gripping Joe's shoulder a little as they walked closer to the beds and said, "Love you Joe."

Joe had promised himself he'd never tell Nick to stop, but 'never', he rationalized, was an awfully strong word. "Nick, stop. Stop saying that okay? I just need you to stop for a while." He'd gone well passed the stage of certain muscles tightening, and he could feel his erection growing against his pants as his pulse thrummed through his body; he could hardly see how Nick was missing all of this, it was so strong to him.

"...What? Joe, I do love you... I tell you I love you all the time. Why should I stop...?" Joe looked down in shame when he saw how confused Nick looked, a little like he'd been rejected. Joe could understand. Usually he was all over Nick, and he knew it, so when Nick decided to be close, and Joe told him to, apparently to Nick's ears, get away, it would hurt. Joe could definitely see that, but it was only half in his brain as Nick said it _twice_ in a row.

He felt his nipples harden under his shirt, and his chest heaved at the feeling, "Oh God... Nick I'm serious. You have to quit it. _Now_."

As his older brother backed away from him, towards the wall, Nick took a step closer. "Joe, that doesn't make any sense. Why shouldn't I tell you I love you? I'm your brother. And you're being kind of a jerk right now, just so you know." His eyebrows were knitted together and Joe just wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but all he could manage over the multi-sided frustration building up within him was something way colder than he'd meant.

"Please Nick! Stop being so stubborn and just do as I ask, huh?" His voice broke, cracked a little, but as he watched Nick, the tendons in his neck tightened.

"You're right Joe. Sorry. I am just being stubborn." For a moment, a whole moment, which was just enough, Nick looked apologetic, moved back with one foot along the white carpet, his slip-on shoe making a shaded pattern as it slid backward.

Sighing in relief, though the arousal was still driving him crazy, Joe let out a breathy, "Oh thank God..."

Smirking, Nick put his foot right back where it had been. "But you're just being irritating, so... I guess that makes it okay if I'm stubborn. I mean, right? That's the kind of logic you would use on any given day."

Eyes widening slightly, Joe took another step back until he was up against the wall, ready to slide over to the god damn door it he had to in order to escape the torture. "Nick, no... No. You don't want to stoop to my level, do you? That would be - What about your rep? Nick J does _not_ follow others' examples; he makes his own decisions."

"Yeah, but I think that applies just the same when I decide to follow in the footsteps of someone else. I've always admired you Joe... Seriously."

"Nick, just -" Joe found himself at a complete loss for words when Nick had his elbows pinned to the wall and was leaning into him looking a little devious, a freaking trouble maker. Nick picked _now_ to become one, how lucky for Joe.

"I love you a lot Joe. Sometimes I just love you so much it feels like I might rip open from the inside out. I think I love you better than Kevin, Frankie, mom, dad. Heck, Joseph, I love you more than anyone else in the world. I love you. I love you." As much as Nick was saying it playfully, to get a rise out of his brother, he had a hard time ignoring the natural nagging he felt that seemed to swallow his tongue every time he said those words, knowing exactly what was behind them, all their worth.

" _Fuck_ ," Joe hissed, eyes closing as tight as possible, his hands were in fists by his side where Nick had them carefully pinned to the wall. Joe didn't know what to do, how to move. Everything felt like it fit too tight. His lungs fit too tight against the air he used to breathe and his heart fit too tight against his chest. His breathing was erratic and his blood was pumping so fast he felt his knees buckle so that he wouldn't slip through Nick's fingers, falling to the ground, body gone tense.

Before then, Nick thought Joe had been playing with him, being a jerk, acting like it hurt to hear Nick say he loved him for whatever reason. When he heard the hiss, saw the crinkles at the corners of Joe's eyes as he closed them so tight, he thought maybe Joe was actually in pain. "Joe? Oh - Sorry! What's wrong? You didn't say you were actually hurt!" Nick instantly began to look Joe over, fingertips brushing lightly over the top of Joe's clothing in search of the spot that would make Joe hiss again so that Nick could take a proper look at it and get his brother some ice or - anything to help. As his eyes traveled down his older brothers' body though, he soon came to realize that that sound Joe had made might have been in pain, but it was mostly in pleasure, his brother more aroused than he'd ever seen before, not that he paid such close attention, but... Nick's face softened in a different way, relieved that Joe wasn't hurt. Joe whined though, his dick hard and pained by the lack of pressure to take him to his release. It didn't seem to matter though, for a second when Nick began speaking again.

"You... Like it that much when I tell you I love you?" Joe closed his eyes for a second, willing the situation away, but Nick used his thumbs to drag across Joe's cheek bones and he opened his eyes, resigned, inhaled, and then nodded like a doomed man, surprised when he heard Nick speak. "Joe, that's one of the - You're so..." His voice was gentle, more gentle than Joe had heard in a long time and it kicked up his heart rate just that much more. Nick was studying his face and Joe was trying to keep himself aware because this was probably one of the best moments of his life; he could feel the hope and anxiety of it burning in his chest. Then Nick had a thumb dragging across his lower lip and Joe's jaw unclenched, dropping, he realized, in attempt to bring the pad of Nick's thumb between his lips for a kiss. Knowingly, Nick dragged his thumb up to the corner of Joe's lip, catching Joe's significant gaze, and smirked saying, before Joe could even think about it, "I'm in love with you Joe." Nick's hands slipped from Joe's face, and then neck to his shoulders, pulling him close, knowing exactly what was going to happen by the looks of it, the sound of Joe's breathing completely stopped.

Just like that it felt like something clamped down on his lower half and he was cumming, eyes closed tight as he rocked forward with it, somewhat propelled into motion, his brain clouding. It was hot and with a force stronger than he'd felt before, he felt it leave his body, one of the best things he ever felt, his briefs cupping it against him, pants wetting at the front as he finally stopped mewling with it, short breaths taking its place as his heart started steadying in its beat, and his blood began circulating normally once more. He was panting when he finally opened his eyes to look at Nick who seemed only to be waiting for that very moment before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Joe's sweaty forehead, then to his slick lips, one hand rubbing gently at the side of Joe's neck as the other slipped down his chest and around his side to place a flat palm against his lower back.

Joe kissed back helplessly, panting into Nick's mouth as Nick licked gently at his tongue, lips bumping against each other in half kisses as Nick seemed to search for something. Finally Joe found his breath in the steady rhythm that became the kiss. As soon as his lips connected better with Nick's, he felt fingers running through his hair, beads of sweat being smothered into his scalp in a gentle massage. Nick pulled away then, smiling happy, and proud like he'd - like he and Joe both, had accomplished something major, ever-lasting, and Joe supposed they had, though he was still in shock.

"Shower?" Nick asked quietly, dipping his head down to look Joe in the eyes, smile on his face looking all together impressed by Joe's display, though he hadn't really done anything he could have helped. He nodded, giving Nick a soft smile of his own before letting out a shaky laugh. Nick undressed him then, slowly, peeling off the clothes that clung to his body, before pulling Joe's hands to his middle, and slipping them under his own shirt in encouragement. Joe undressed him just the same, kissed Nick's back as he washed his chest, then kissed Nick's neck as he washed Joes', sweet and slow until they were done, crawling into bed, Nick laying so that Joe could put a possessive arm around his waist while they fell asleep.


End file.
